


New Trans Girl on the Team

by nowherenothing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Humiliation, Politics, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenothing/pseuds/nowherenothing
Summary: A sexualisation of transphobic horror stories about trans girls, particularly them acting like predators in locker rooms.It's quite extreme and not for people sensitive to those themes.Disclaimer: I'm not anti-trans, I am trans. Also don't read too much into this
Kudos: 24





	New Trans Girl on the Team

David dramatically leaned back in his desk to stare at the ceiling, trying to announce his boredom to the room. An activist was talking the classroom through a slideshow about trans rights, with colour coded diagrams of gender spectrums, and he felt morally compelled to tell this uppity women how interesting her opinions were. Traps were okay to fap to, but he didn't know or care about their rights. Plus he had difficulty focusing on women who's tits and ass weren’t big or on display, so staring contest with the ceiling it was. She wasn’t flat enough to escape him fantasising about using her as a teaching aid for his own talk, about women properly using their mouths though. He flicked his auburn mop out of his eyes and tried to look mean, upping his bored cool guy game, but on his boyish face it looked more like a pout.

He was born into unrestricted internet access, moulded by it's hateful extremism and porn, and wasn't growing up to be respectful of women. Fapping and talking about women's place, often at the same time locked in his room, was the bulk of his relationship with the opposite sex. And thanks to years of sleepless masturbation sessions spent shooting reward chemicals onto his brain for fetishizing females, it was becoming difficult to not view them as sexual objects or to worry about porn's brain damage. Although misogynistic boys that fetishize females bodies because of their porn addiction love the trans community though and it loves them, they are the community. This boring class talk would soon become love at first sight, and his vicious circle of being a pervert would be like a ring on his finger from a lover making sure they'd be together forever.

For the moment a bad mood from a bad day meant he wasn't paying attention, and coming to any gender realisations. The cheer team, who were the school’s only 10/10 hotties, had found his master plan locker room cam before it got any footage. Such as shots of the team parading around naked, rubbing each others’ overdeveloped teen tits to compare size, getting horny and randomly turning lesbian- just everything that cheerleaders do in a 14 year old incel’s mind. He wasn’t allowed near the team to get off either, because of that _one time_ during practice they’d caught him fapping with his hands in his pockets. It was their fault he had cum too, he hadn’t planned that. The smell of their sweaty bodies coming over to investigate all that movement in his uniform’s crotch, along with their eyes on his cock had pushed him over the edge. The prospects of getting his perv on at school weren’t great overall, but at least he could get off on memories of violating the girls by forcing them to see his orgasm face and cum stains spreading on his crotch. His had been an absolute champ to save him from getting expelled there, she was an honorary non-female.

The familiar body warmth of a public erection came then, and another chance to creep out his classmates. He’d lost the horny from cumming in the bathroom earlier, but had found it again thanks to thoughts of violating cheerleaders and this activist struggling to talk while choking on cock. He pulled his cock out from his black uniform trousers with maximum stealth and shifted in his seat so the buttplug hit him better. The plug was pretty KappaPride, but he’d discovered that rubbing his insides helped a lot with squirting semen onto random school stuff for girls to touch.

At the moment, a slide came up of a ‘stunning and brave’ group shot at a women’s gym. The assembled body language was all sorts of uncomfortable and there was no mystery as to why. In the centre of the group was a tranny with an obvious erection in ‘her’ leggings and even a cum stain on the outline of her tip. The blathering on about serving the public, examples for transgender youth and all that faded into the background. David knew the look on that tranny’s face, he’d seen it often enough in the mirror, and the way everyone was supporting this behaviour made his cock pulse at the prospects.

“Idea” he said under his breath.

* * *

  
  
  


Two months later, ‘Day’ excitedly ran onto the football field with enough speed to send her skirt fluttering, and expose her bulging, stained panty crotch to the crowd. No one in attendance would dare call it abnormal for a member of the female cheer team to pop a semi or start leaking precum onto her uniform though, they were far too scared of transphobia accusations. He was painted like a cheap prostitute, due to being male still inexperienced with makeup and having a 'gender identity' based on female fetishization. Not a single person had been baited into calling his new name retarded either, which was FeelsBadMan. That activist girl, Lindsay, and her organisation had bullied the resistant school and the entire community into complete submission, along with paying for a court case to that effect. Trans women are women, they belong on girls’ teams, and talk of male predators identifying as women to gain access to female spaces is merely right-wing fear porn, that was the line. In the end, that lot had done a better job of forcing people to smile and nod along to Day’s degenerate behaviour than many of his wet dreams about getting mind control powers.

She had presumed that court would be a crushing bore, but in fact the legal back and forth was so arousing that it took effort to not openly grind in her seat. The best was the treatment of parents concerned about their daughters being assaulted while changing in the same room as males, especially in light of Day’s history with sexual misconduct. Activists shouted down rape victims mothers’ heartfelt pleading, stats about rape in mixed sex spaces and everything else critical of their position. Their religious devotion to sacrificing all female students’ comfort and safety at the altar of trans rights, of Day’s right to perv on cheerleaders, practically forced her to spend courtroom days stinking of precum from barely contained orgasms. The scenario one mother outlined had actually been too much. It was about lone students being preyed on and then expelled for transphobia if they complained to administrators about horny males drooling over them and getting erections while they changed. Thankfully her orgasmic gasping while this woman fretted for her daughter's safety had been mistaken for sobbing, and no one remarked on the sticky seat, so in the end it probably helped get the mother cancelled on social media and career blacklisted. They even set a legal precedent that all boys had to do for a sweaty, skin on skin semester with cheerleaders was to declare a female 'gender identity'.

However, five minutes into the first routine her face was flushed red and sweaty, the erstwhile civil rights icon's hips were beginning to involuntarily hump the cheer uniform hem. Wearing a massager and rubbing her prostate on the field was too much alongside being touched by the girls hands as they lifted their new teammate in the air, and the massager hadn't even been pre-planned. The plan was just to milk her cock into the girls’ water bottles and soil their virgin bodies by filling them with shemale cum, but being a creep in locker rooms had naturally sent her too much of a horny haze. Suddenly prostate massaging had felt too good to quit, and teammates had been too scared by diversity training sessions to question her drooling or a tent in the crotch of a 'girl's' cheer uniform. So now the toy, real women pressed against her overheating body and fresh memories of them gulping from water bottles had exposed the tranny as the grunting, squirting pervert it truly was.

Lindsay's dreams of using her to further trans rights campaigns, along with her dreams of a semester of lust, were being publicly dumped on the captain’s face with every cum spurting wave of orgasm. Unfortunately, there was a big difference between giving facials in a stadium and lying about them to allies, too big even for liberal teachers that’d vowed to protect minorities. But despite being imminently thrown out of cheerleading he could still serve as an example to transgender youth. That all it took was some cross-dressing, gaslighting and the word transphobe for retarded leftists to fight for a male’s right to put their daughter in danger.


End file.
